¿Y si te amara?
by konochan-kaioh
Summary: Se han preguntado como serían las cosas si Bonnibel no hubiera puesto en primer lugar a su reino y hubiera elegido a Marceline? Ella también se lo pregunta.Por cosas de la vida, Ahora Marceline se encuentra en esa realidad ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida con Bonnibel?
1. Si me amaras

**¿Y si te amara?**

Hola mis queridos lectorcitos. He aquí mi nueva historia y pues, espero y sea de su agrado.

Adventure time no me pertenece. Sólo la historia es mía y salió de la necesidad de saber que pasaría si las cosas entre Bonnibel y Marceline hubieran sido diferentes hace años.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Si me amaras.**

* * *

 _Marceline POV._

Salí furiosa del castillo, refunfuñando y gritando para calmar mi rabia y mi dolor… ¡de ninguna manera ella me iba a humillar más!

Ella siempre me ha tratado como ha querido, nada de lo que haga podrá ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella ¿es simplemente porque no soy de dulce, verdad? ¡Yo sé que sí!, si tanto extraña a su familia ¿por qué no comenzar una nueva?... desde cero… ¡pero no! ¡Marceline jamás será lo suficientemente buena como para merecer al menos 30 minutos de la vida de Bonnibel!

¡Ella es tan estúpida!, su gente de dulce realmente no la respeta, ¡ni ve todo lo que ella hace por ellos! ¡Maldita Bonnibel hipócrita! Esa molestia, ¡cómo se atreve a decirme que si me amo! ¡Cuando realmente ella fue quien me alejo!

¡Hipócrita mentirosa!

¡Cómo se atreve a decir eso! Ella no me ama… ¡nunca me amo! Si me amara… si me amara ¡todo hubiera sido tan diferente! ¡Cómo me arrepiento el día en que decidí ayudarle a construir las pareces de su estúpido reino dulce! ¡Ashhh!

La odio.

Ella es una falsa.

Ella es una mentirosa.

Ella es una hipócrita.

¡Ella no me ama!

Si ella me hubiese querido… si ella me hubiese amado… y si me amara….

-¡Marceline cuidado!

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche antes de girar y caer inconsciente.

Curiosamente, fueron las palabras de Bonnibel.

Pero no me importo, lo único que importa es que mi cabeza me dolía de sobre manera y no dejaba de dar vueltas.

No podía abrir los ojos, ¿abre muerto ya? Eso no es posible, después de todo, estoy técnicamente muerta… ¿Qué estará pasando?

Entonces sentí una enorme calidez sobre mi brazo derecho y escuche una voz tierna y llorosa que suplicaba mi nombre…

-Marcy… por favor… despierta…

Esa voz… esa voz yo la conocía… esa voz era inconfundible para mi… esa voz pertenecía a bonnibel.

Entonces, no sé cómo, pero logre abrir los ojos y aunque al principio me molestaba la luz, después de acostumbrarme observe, en efecto, a quien yo creía dueña de aquella voz, recostada sobre mi brazo sollozando. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que había despertado, ¿Qué hacia Bonnibel aquí?

-Marcy… En verdad lo lamento… por favor… despierta… sé que últimamente no he pasado mucho tiempo contigo… pero… si despiertas, te prometo que te preparare una deliciosa cena roja y que tendremos una divertida noche de películas… como antes… pero por favor Marceline… despierta- sollozaba la peli rosa nostálgica y abatida, hasta que levanto su mirada, solo para encontrarse con mis enormes ojos rojos confundidos.

-¡Marceline! Por Glob, ¡estaba tan preocupada!- grito mientras me abrazaba.

Yo seguía confundida y no correspondí su abrazo, al parecer ella lo noto, ya que comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Yo… lo siento… pero, por favor Marcy, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

-¿Asustarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como yo para que preocupara a alguien como tú?

\- Marcy… sé que sigues enojada, pero no era motivo para tomar como loca… ¡pudiste haber muerto por una intoxicación!

-¿Intoxicación? Tengo siglos que no tomo.

-Marceline, no digas tonterías, ahora alístate… te llevare a casa.

-¿A casa? ¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer como para ofrecerte a llevarme a mi casa?

-Nuestra casa Marceline… yo… regresaré de nuevo a vivir contigo… no quiero que se repita algo como lo de hoy… yo realmente estaba asustada de perderte Marcy…

-¿Regresar a vivir conmigo? ¿De qué hablas bonnibel?

-¿de que estas hablando tú Marcy? Espera… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

-No… la última imagen que tengo, fue la de tu y yo peleando en el…

-Mmmm… que manera de actuar de tu cuerpo tan interesante… ¡tomaste tanto que has olvidado como llegaste aquí!

-¡oye! ¡Ya te dije que tengo mucho sin tomar!

-Aja, claro Marceline, como tú digas, solo, anda, vayámonos a casa… la verdad… estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta…

Dicho esto, creí que iba morir, pues me dirigió una sonrisa tan linda y sincera… una sonrisa tan noble y llena de ¿cariño? Una de esas miradas que hace años no me daba…

Quizás este soñando con los momentos pasados en que Bonnibel y yo solíamos salir… después de todo, tengo esos sueños con frecuencia… aunque se siente muy real para ser un sueño… incluso su calidez…

Decidí dejarme llevar por todo esto, así que acompañe a Bonnibel a mi casa, quien me llevaba caminando agarrada confiadamente por mi brazo… hace siglos que no hacia eso.

Hasta que nos íbamos acercando y no pude evitar sentirme más confundida… me llevo a nuestra antigua casa… aquella que ahora pertenece a Finn y Jake… definitivamente este debe ser un sueño… pero sólo para confirmar.

-Bonnie…

-¿Si Marcy?

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-Sábado 30 de enero.

-¿de qué siglo?

-Siglo 3700, Marcy, tranquila, no duraste tanto tiempo inconsciente, apenas te hallaron ayer en la noche.- se mufo la peli rosa.

Y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

¿Realmente estaba en ese tiempo? ¡Esto debía ser solo un sueño! ¿No? ¡Eso debía ser!

-Bonnie… sé que sonara raro… pero cachetéame fuerte…

-Marcy, no puedo pegarle a una persona recién salida del hospital…

-Sólo hazlo y con fuerza.

Y Bonnibel obedeció.

Definitivamente era muy real para ser un sueño… demasiado… entonces… no era un sueño… entonces… estaba en el siglo 3700… entonces… ¡¿Podía cambiar la historia?!

¡No! Eso es imposible… digo… ¿Cómo podría ser eso? ¿Podría ser que finalmente Glob se compadeció de mí y decidió darme una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz?

Oh Marceline, ¡te estas volviendo loca tu misma! ¡Glob! ¿Qué haré ahora?

-¿Marcy? ¿Estás bien?

Solo volteaba a verla sin saber que decir… después de todo, no es muy normal ser una viajera en el tiempo…

-Lo siento Marcy, pero tendré que hablarle a Keyla y cancelar tu función de hoy… no creo que estés en condiciones de ir…

¿Función? ¿Keyla?... Glob… eso suena tan antiguo…

Creo que estoy en el pasado.

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores, La historia ha comenzado, espero no haber creado confusión entre los diálogos de Marceline y sus pensamientos, de igual manera, los capítulos que vienen trataré de hacerlos ya con _normal POV_ , esto era solo la introducción.

Por favor, no olviden decirme que les pareció, todos los reviews son bien aceptados xD en serio, por pequeño que sea, me animaría mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Que tengan buen día.


	2. Tu reino y yo

**¿Y si te amara?**

Hola mis queridos lectorcitos, aquí de nuevo yo un nuevo capítulo, que espero estén a las expectativas de sus lindos comentarios.

Sin más preámbulos ¡empecemos!

PD: Adventure time no me pertenece, si fuera así habría mucho Bubbleline y Finn seguiría con PF.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Tu reino y yo.**

 _Marceline POV:_

Después de que casi me desmaye por saber que estaba en el pasado, Bonnibel decidió que lo mejor era que me fuera a descansar, que irónico tomando en cuenta que eso es lo que se supone que hacía en el hospital, pero bueno, es imposible corregir a Bonnibel.

Entre a mi habitación y todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba… o bueno, casi todo, ya que en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama se encontraba lo que yo recordaba como una vieja foto de Bonnibel y yo abrazadas… pero ahora parecía tan actual… yo recordaba esa foto… y también recordaba que yo la había roto después de que me pelee con Bonnie cuando ella me dijo que prefería su reino antes que a mí.

Mi corazón se estremeció de tan solo recordar ese momento, en el que ella me dejo claro que no me necesitaba en su vida… porque necesitaba crecer y hacer su propia vida... ¡tonterías! ¡Todas las personas necesitan de amigos! ¡Incluso de más! Pero Bonnibel es tonta… y me llene de rabia otra vez.

Pero pese a mi rabia, sonreí.

Sonreí porque ahora estaba en el pasado ¿cómo? No lo sé… y la verdad no me importa mucho, me preocupare por eso después, porque ahora tengo la oportunidad de cambiar todo.

En el pasado fui demasiado amable con ella… porque la quería… la quería mucho y no quería asustarla ni que pensara que yo era egoísta.

*En el pasado me ofrecí a ayudarle a construir las paredes de su dulce reino, para que ella cumpliera su sueño de ser princesa.

En el pasado, puse su felicidad y sus ambiciones por encima de los míos, Por qué era mi mejor amiga ¿y eso hacen los amigos, verdad?

Okey, yo lo hice porque la amaba, y para mi suerte, mis sentimientos por ella nunca cesaron por más que intente suprimirlos y por más que trate de olvidarla con otras personas… como Ash.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema, el punto es que en el pasado fui demasiado amable con ella, ahora no cometeré el mismo error.

Antes le perdonaba todo por su linda cara rosa.

La Marceline de antes no quería causarle problemas a Bonnibel.

Pero esta Marceline ha aprendido de sus errores y ahora que puedo cambiar las cosas, lo hare.

Me pondré dura con ella, y aunque le cause problemas le haré elegir realmente entre sus ambiciones y las mías… entre su reino y yo.

Porque la Marceline de antes no era egoísta.

Pero la Marceline de antes era una idiota.

Y tal vez siga siendo una idiota, pero quiero a Bonnibel conmigo.

Porque ahora seré una idiota egoísta.

* * *

 _Normal POV:_

Turbulentos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Marceline antes de irse a dormir.

Mañana sería un día muy largo, ella estaba decidida a enfrentarse a Bonnibel y a hacerla elegir entre su reino y ella.

Marceline estaba decidida a cambiar el pasado, para poder tener su anhelado futuro con la peli rosa.

Pero una relación es de dos personas y desgraciadamente, la mayoría de las veces, una ama más que otra.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, la noche se esfumo junto con todos los pensamientos culposos de la peli negra. Un nuevo día comenzaba, una nueva oportunidad se presentaba.

El día estaba radiante, el clima estaba perfecto y para hacerlo aún mejor, un delicioso aroma despertó a la peli negra de su dulce sueño.

-mmm… que rico huele… – dijo Marceline adormecida.

-¡Marcy! ¡Si no bajas tu desayuno se enfriara!- gritaba desde el piso de abajo Bonnibel.

-¿Desayuno? ¿Bonnibel? – Marceline abrió sus ojos como platos y efectivamente se encontraba en su antigua casa- _Después de todo… creo que no era un sueño_ …- pensó.

Marceline bajo las escaleras, aun frotándose los ojos y lo primero que vio cuando entro a la cocina fue la imagen de Bonnibel con un delantal rosa sirviendo unos hot-cakes rojos y jugos del mismo color.

Bonnibel traía una radiante sonrisa, olía a fresas por todo el lugar y detrás del delantal llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa turquesa, Marceline por su parte, traía una camisa gris holgada y un pantalón flojo de color azul.

Marceline aun sintiéndose extraña, se sentó en el lugar de la mesa apartado para ella y miro a Bonnibel hacer lo mismo.

-Buenos días Marcy- dijo la monarca con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días Bonnie – dijo la peli negra a secas, aunque estaba a solas con Bonnibel, sentía que no podía bajar la guardia - ¿A qué se debe que el desayuno?

-Simplemente… Disfrútalo Marcy- contesto la peli rosa dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Marceline sintiéndose un poco más relajada ante la sonrisa de Bonnibel, si estaba en el pasado, lo mejor era disfrutar lo que estaba pasando, ya que no sabría cuándo podría volver a su triste realidad.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Bonnibel tratando de entablar una conversación, algo nerviosa, movía su pelo con sus dedos y miraba su tasa de jugo fijamente.

-Sí- contesto la vampiresa.

*-¿Sabes Marcy? Hoy… me tomaré el día libre… y me preguntaba si quisieras… ya sabes… salir a pasear o algo- preguntaba la monarca aún nerviosa.

-Claro Bonnie, ¿Qué sugieres?

-Bueno, el día está muy lindo y el clima maravilloso, ¿qué te parece si vamos a pasear por allí cerca de algún rio y hacemos un picnic? Podemos quedarnos a acampar ahí y contar historias de terror, claro, si tú quieres…

-¿y por qué no quisiera Bonnie? Me agrada la idea.

-Bueno, en ese caso, terminando de desayunar, ayúdame a preparar la comida para llevar-contesto Bonnibel más tranquila quien le dirigió un mirada un poco apenada a la vampira.

-Pff… mortales, ¿Por qué siempre tienen que comer?- se mofó Marceline de la pena de la monarca.

-Lo siento Marceline, por no tener tus capacidades- siguió el juego Bonnibel.

-Debiste decir, lo siento, super divertida y sensual Marceline, porque no quiero que me conviertas en una maravillosa y sexy criatura de la noche como lo eres tú – decía Marceline arrogante –anda, dulzura vamos a hacer tu comida, Marceline te preparara una delicia- contesto esta mientras agarraba a Bonnibel por los hombros y la acercaba a la cocina para comenzar a preparar sus bocadillos.

-jajaja me encanta tu humor, lo siento sensual Marceline, por no ser vampira- dijo irónica la monarca mientras comenzaba a alistarse para preparar sus alimentos con la vampira.

Definitivamente, ambas estaban pasando un buen rato, un rato tan bueno como el que hace mucho que Marceline no recordaba.

Pero pese a sus esfuerzos, ambas terminaron haciendo simple sándwiches y llevando simples manzanas rojas, debido a que Marceline intento cocinar algo y casi quema su cocina.

Después de que terminaron de preparar los alimentos, ambas partieron a un rio cercano, allí se acomodaron, hicieron una fogata y se acostaron en el césped para mirar el cielo.

Todo parecía tan tranquilo, pero había algo que aún inquietaba a Marceline, pues, claramente, este tiempo que estaba pasando con Bonnibel era porque se tomó el día libre y eso no significaba que las cosas fueran a ser así siempre, por lo que Marceline necesitaba hacerle sentir a la monarca sus inquietudes, había llegado el momento que tanto esperaba Marceline.

La hora de hacer decidir a la monarca cuál sería su futuro.

-Bonnibel

-¿si Marcy?

-sobre lo que paso ayer…yo… yo no quiero que se repita.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Marceline, prométeme que no volverás a tomar así.

-¡No Bonnibel! Hablo en serio- contestó la vampira sentándose en el zacate solo para agarrar a Bonnibel por los hombros bruscamente y mirarla a los ojos fijamente.

-Yo también Marcy… me estas lastimando…

-¡Por primera vez en tu vida escucha a alguien que no seas tú Bonnibel! La razón por la cual he estado tan enojada, ¡es por tu indiferencia! Porque antes éramos las mejores amigas… vivíamos juntas y hacíamos juntas todo… y me dolió cuando empezaste a pasar menos tiempo conmigo, pensé que estaba celosa porque mi mejor amiga tenía un sueño y yo no… pero me equivoque... Bonnibel… la razón por la cual he estado tan enfadada, no es porque te quiero como una simple amiga, ¡O bueno si! Si eres mi amiga y eso… pero yo… yo…

-Te amo.

-¡Sí! Eso es lo que quiero decir… y sé que sonara raro y tal vez te asustes al principio, pero yo…

-¡No Marceline!... quise decir… que…yo te amo… YO… Bonnibel Bubblegum, amo a Marceline Abadeer… y después de que casi te pierdo… me he dado cuenta de eso…

-…..

-¿Marceline?

-…

-¿Marceline?

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

-Lo que escuchaste- contesto avergonzada la monarca y bajando su cabeza al piso -¿tú ibas a decir lo mismo?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Oh Marcy, por favor, sé que soy más joven que tu pero no me subestimes, desde que nos conocimos, hemos tenido chispa, y ambas nos quisimos cegar haciéndonos pensar mutuamente que era simplemente una buena amistad… Marceline, desde el momento en el que te conocí supe que te quería en mi vida… pero… tu siempre estarás allí, y en estos momentos yo necesito crecer… yo necesito cumplir mis sueños, yo quiero ser una princesa Marceline…

-Lo se Bonnie, créeme que lo se… pero tu conmigo no solo serias una princesa… tu serias mi reina…

-Marceline…

-Perdóname por ser egoísta Bonnibel, pero créeme que si no lo soy ahora, me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.

-¿A qué te refieres Marceline?

-A que te pondré en problemas Bonnie, en este momento, yo, Marceline Abadeer, te pongo a decidir entre tus deseos de construir un reino y a mí… pero Bonnie, toma en cuenta que, yo no estaré siempre para ti y si decides tu reino, no me volverás a ver…

-Marceline… No es necesario que me lo pidas.

-¿Qué quieres decir Bonnie?

-A que ya me había preguntado eso yo misma y ya tengo mi elección… y después de verte en el hospital, no pienso volver a perderte.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy mis queridos lectorcitos, ¡Ya empezará lo bueno! Así que estén al pendiente.

Espero y allá sido de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad que me animan mucho, así que por favor, si te está gustando esta historia, déjame un review, por pequeño que sea. Los reviews me ayudan a actualizar rápido :p jejejeje

 **PD:**

*Para aclarar el porqué de los asterisco, es porque en el comic 25 de aventure time, hacen referencia a estas escenas.

Y si les gusta esta pareja, aprovecho para invitarlos a leer mi fic one-shot llamado "la caja de pandora"

Y creo que esto es todo, nos vemos hasta la próxima.

¡Que tengas un dulce día y gracias por leer!


	3. Dulce Egoísmo

Hola mis queridos lectorcitos , una disculpa por demorarme en la actualización, los exámenes de la universidad no me dejaban, pero ya estoy de vuelta hehehe y aprovecho para agradecerles sus lindos comentarios, en verdad me hacen el día.

Y pues bueno, para no perder más tiempo.

¡Empecemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Dulce Egoísmo.**

-¿A qué te refieres Marceline?

-A que te pondré en problemas Bonnie, en este momento, yo, Marceline Abadeer, te pongo a decidir entre tus deseos de construir un reino y a mí… pero Bonnie, toma en cuenta que, yo no estaré siempre para ti y si decides tu reino, no me volverás a ver…

-Marceline… No es necesario que me lo pidas.

-¿Qué quieres decir Bonnie?

-A que ya me había preguntado eso yo misma y ya tengo mi elección… y después de verte en el hospital, no pienso volver a perderte.

 _Marceline POV._

Después de lo que acababa de escuchar quede atónita ante su respuesta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no pude evitar sentir que mi cuerpo dejo de ser mío, ya no lo podía controlar, pues solo me pedía una cosa y eso era abrazarla.

Y lo hice, la abrace.

La abrace con toda la emoción que sentía, con todo el dolor que irradiaba mi alma, con toda la pasión con la que hace tanto quise hacerlo y con toda la alegría de lo que nos depararía nuestro futuro.

Y no pude evitar llorar.

Y ella también lloro.

-Marcy… discúlpame por darme cuenta hasta ahora de todo esto… no sabía que sufrías tanto… en verdad discúlpame- me decía Bonnie en palabras entrecortadas y respirando agitadamente sobre mis hombros.

-Yo siempre te perdonare Bonnibel… tus enojos… tus desplantes… tus caprichos… tus errores… todo… siempre te los perdonare… créeme que ya lo he hecho… créemelo…

Y la estreche más hacia mi… y no podía dejar de llorar… toda mi vida estuve esperando este momento… y ahora que había llegado… no podía hacer más que eso…

-Tranquilízate Marcy… yo estoy aquí y estaré aquí para ti siempre…

Y mi respuesta solo fue más llanto.

Y cuando finalmente mis ojos no pudieron producir más lágrimas, la aleje de mí, la mire a los ojos y finalmente, la bese.

Y nuestro beso tuvo un comienzo lento, casto y tímido. Sus labios tenían el sabor más dulce y exótico que había probado… que recordaba… y que amaba.

Y así de fugaz como empezó, termino.

Y ambas nos miramos en silencio, el sentimiento estaba impregnado por todo el lugar y solo los limitamos a sonreír.

-Pensé que los besos de la gran Marceline Abadeer serían más… mmm… pasionales- Sé burlo Bonnibel de la bola de emoción que era en ese momento.

-¡Hey! Yo… solo... No quería asustarte… ¡eso era todo!

-Como tú digas Marceline.

-Para la próxima no te lo dejare tan fácil, así que prepárate Bonnibel, porque te dejare sin aliento.

Y Bonnibel se sonrojo haciéndole competencia a un tomate.

-¿Para... la… Próxima?

-Eehhh… ¿Si?

-Marcy… ¿qué somos?

-Eso lo acabas de decidir tú, seremos lo que tú quieras, Bonnibel. ¿Qué soy para ti?

-Eso es fácil, eres… eres la persona que más amo… pero no eres mi novia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡ ¿Y ahora que te traes Bonnibel?! – y volví a enojarme, sentí que iba a explotar, hasta que Bonnie volvió a hablar.

-No me malinterpretes Marcy, no eres mi novia porque no me lo has pedido… ni yo a ti…

-Ahhhh si era por eso, entonces no veo el problema ¡No me asustes así Bonnibel!

-Marcy…

-¿Si bom-bom?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Y me sorprendí.

No pensé que Bonnibel fuera la que tomara la iniciativa, me sorprendió puesto que siempre ha sido muy tímida en ese aspecto, recuerdo que hace siglos fui yo la que tuve que decirle… la que tuvo que declararle mis sentimientos porque ella apenas y podía comprenderse ella misma.

Me gustaba esta Bonnibel, que realmente va por lo que desea, que no se deja llevar por lo que piensen los demás y que no le da pena encararme.

-¿Marcy?- Menciono tímidamente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo quiero ser la razón de tu existencia, pero… por el momento me conformo con el título de novia- sonreí pícaramente.

-Me encanta ver que tu humor ha regresado- Contesto sonriente Bonnibel antes de abalanzarse contra mí y besarme de nuevo.

Y este beso fue más largo y disfrutado que el anterior, pero seguía siendo casto y tímido, propio de dos inexpertas… pese a que yo ya recordaba tantos besos suyos…

Y termino.

-Pensé que dijiste que la próxima vez me dejarías sin aliento- dijo Bonnie sonrojada.

-¡Lo hare! Es solo que… ¡esta vez me tomaste desprevenida!

-Vaya… quien diría que yo he tomado por sorpresa a la gran reina vampira Marceline Abadeer.

-¡Me estas provocando Bonnie! ¡Te prometo que la próxima vez yo seré la que te tome desprevenida a ti! Y te hare temblar y te quitare el aliento.

\- Hahahaha Si tú lo dices Marcy…

-Es en serio Bonnie.

-Marcy…

-¿Quieres besarme de nuevo?

-¡No tonta! - Río Bonnie- Te iba a decir que ya se está haciendo noche y que era mejor que ya nos fuéramos a casa.

-Me gustaba más lo que yo dije, pero está bien, vamos bom-bom, que muero de hambre.

-¡Pero si acabamos de comer!

-¿Qué? Yo no recuerdo eso.

-Ash está bien, solo vámonos.

Dicho esto, ambas recogimos lo que trajimos para el picnic y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Al llegar Bonnie comenzó a guardar las cosas mientras yo me recostaba en el sillón.

-Estoy muerta del cansancio, Bonnie, acaba de guardar eso rápido para que nos podamos ir a dormir.

-Vaya, ahora resulta que soy tu sirvienta, deberías dejar de ser tan perezosa y llamarle a Keyla, después de todo, apenas son las 8:00 pm y no has cancelado tu función de hoy, holgazana- contesto Bonnie entre divertida y molesta.

-¿función de hoy? ¿De qué hablas Bonnie?

-Oh cielos, olvidaba que estabas algo amnesiada.

-Así me amas bom-bom

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que contrataron a tu banda en el callejón del grito para que tocaran viernes, sábado y domingo, y pues, solo fuiste el viernes después de que nos peleamos ya que el sábado le llame a Keyla para cancelar la función de ese día, porque pensé que para hoy ya estarías mejor y querrías ir a tocar.

-¡Oh por glob! Bonni, ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

-Pues no me habías preguntado, señorita Bonnie debe estar al pendiente de mí las 24 horas del día.

-¿A qué hora se supone que debería estar allí?

-Mmm… A las 9:00 pm.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Estamos a tiempo! ¡Vamos Bonnie, La noche es joven!

-Pensé que dijiste que estabas muerta del cansancio.

-Ya se me ha pasado, además, ¿qué es mejor que ir a tocar un poco y presumirles a todos mi bella novia?- dije mientras me acercaba a Bonnie para abrazarla por detrás.

-Mmmm… me estas convenciendo- me contesto Bonnie con un poco de timidez en su voz.

-Me encanta cuando te pones así- Conteste mientras comenzaba a acercarme a su cuello cautelosamente haciéndole sentir mi respiración.

-Marcy… No hagas eso, por favor…

-¿Por qué no Bonnie? No estoy haciendo nada malo… dije mientras me disponía a besar su cuello, hasta que Bonnie hablo.

-Porque si haces eso, llegaremos tarde al callejón del grito y Keyla te matara…

-Mmm… no me gusto esa excusa, pero tienes razón, está bien bom-bom, ¡vayamos a rockear!- conteste entusiasmada alejándome rápidamente de ella solo para tomar mi guitarra, la cual estaba en el viejo lugar de siempre y aproveche para tomar una chaqueta y dársela a Bonnie.

-Ten Bonnie, no sé a qué hora llegaremos- dije insinuándome con los ojos.

-¡Marceline! Solo… ¡vayámonos ya!

Dicho esto nos dirigimos al callejón del grito, claro, ella fue la que guio en todo el camino, los beneficios de fingir ser una amnesiada es que no tengo que esforzarme mucho por recordar en donde estaban los lugares que frecuentaba con Bonnie hace tantos años.

Llegamos y lo primero que vi fue a Keyla abalanzándose sobre mí.

-¡Oh Marcy! ¡Por Glob! Qué bueno que estas bien- Dijo Keyla abrazándome con fuerza.

-Keyla… me estas asfixiando…

-¿¡Cómo no quieres que te asfixie si casi te mueres!?

-Keyla, creo que deberías dejar de abrazarla con tanta fuerza, después de todo, hace tan solo un día que salió del hospital- Dijo Bonnie con su tono regañón.

-Está bien Bonnie, pero solo porque no quiero que se peleen más.

-Sí, Bonnie es muy celosa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy celosa!

-Disculpa Bonnie, pero esa ni yo te la creo.

-Si Keyla, si supieras lo celosa que es Bonnie…

-¡Marceline! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan desagradables si no quieres que olvide que apenas ayer saliste del hospital!

-Vaya… que carácter Bonnie, tranquila, ya sabes cómo es Marcy.

-Descuida Keyla, así de gruñona me gusta- dicho esto último me dirigí hacia Bonnibel para tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla.

Este beso fue más apasionado, más desesperado, más tentador… pero en ningún momento dejo de ser dulce.

-¡Vaya! ¿Ustedes dos ya son pareja?

En ese momento Bonnibel se puso completamente roja y comenzando a jugar con su cabello, respondió nerviosa- Sí.

-¡Bien hermana! Ya se habían tardado, me alegra que esa horrible pelea que tuvieron el viernes haya servido de algo.

-Sí… me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas- Contestó Bonnibel.

A decir verdad, yo no tenía idea de cuál había sido nuestra supuesta pelea de la que tanto estaban hablando Keyla y Bonnie, ni si quiera sé si esto es un sueño muy real o que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí en el pasado, pero… eso no me importara... No por ahora… en estos momentos solo quiero disfrutar… disfrutar del futuro que la vida me robo… de corregir todos los errores que cometí, de dejar de ser una idiota demasiado comprensiva y comenzar a ser una idiota egoísta… tal y como Bonnie me enseño.

-¿Marcy?- Me llamo Keyla, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

-Eh? Disculpa, me perdí ¿Qué decías?

\- Pfff, Marcy te decía que ya es hora de subir al escenario ¡anda, vamos!

-Ohh sí, es hora.

-Bonnie, ya sabes que tienes tu lugar reservado en primera fila, así que por favor toma asiento y disfruta de la función.

-Gracias Keyla y esfuérzate mucho Marcy, que tu novia te estará viendo y tienes que impresionarla.

-¿Más de lo que te impresione hace un momento? La mire divertida.

-¡No empieces Marcy!- me contesto Bonnie sonrojada.

Y Después de todo esto Bonnie se dispuso a ir a su asiento en primera fila y yo fui con Keyla atrás del escenario.

Hoy será una gran noche.

-Marcy, ¿recuerdas con que canción vamos a empezar?

-Mmm… a decir verdad no.

-¿Entonces como pensabas iniciar?

-Fácil, pensaba esperar a que la pista empezara y ya que la reconociera cantarla.

-Eres tan despreocupada Marcy.

-No te preocupes Keyla, después de todo, yo escribo nuestras canciones, créeme que jamás me olvido de ninguna, por más vieja que sea.

-¿vieja? ¿Pero si comenzaremos con la más nueva?

-Es un decir Keyla, no te preocupes, lo haremos genial.

-Confió en ti Marcy, ¡esforcémonos mucho!

-¡Sí! ¡A rockear se ha dicho!

Y Dicho esto comenzamos a tocar.

El ambiente era genial, me sentía completamente realizada, teníamos un buen público, en un buen lugar y sobre todo, en primera fila estaba Bonnie animándome y mirándome de una manera tan curiosa, casi podría asegurar que me veía con anhelo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, podría decir que todo me estaba saliendo bien, y que nada podría acabar con la felicidad que tenía en este momento.

Nada podría acabar con el hermoso futuro que la vida me robo.

Nadia podría acabar con lo que el egoísmo me escondió.

O eso quería pensar.

Al acabar de tocar ya eran como las 10:30 pm.

Baje del escenario con Keyla y empecé a buscar a Bonnie, solo para encontrarla cerca de la barra de bebidas.

-¡Hey Bonnie! ¿Te gusto la función? – Le pregunto Keyla a Bonnie mientras tomaba asiento al lado de esta en la barra.

-¡Claro que sí! Han estado geniales, se veían muy felices y realizadas.

-¡Claro bom-bom! Este día ha sido de lo mejor y solo podíamos cerrarlo con broche de oro.

-Sí, además, la música es nuestra vida, es nuestra razón de vivir. El deseo de nuestro corazón es llevar la buena música y poder trasmitir nuestros sentimientos, ese es nuestro sueño, por eso somos muy felices cada vez que pisamos un escenario- dijo Keyla con un enorme brillo en sus ojos.

En ese momento los ojos de Bonnibel se apagaron y dejaron de irradiar la felicidad que hace unos momentos mostraba.

-Me alegra que lo hayan pasado tan bien- se limitó a contestar Bonnie.

-Bom-bom ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, nada, estoy bien, es solo que… ya estoy casada, me he levantado temprano y solo quiero irme a casa a descansar, eso es todo – contesto Bonnibel tratando de parecer despreocupada.

-Mmmm… está bien, en ese caso, será mejor irnos ya. Nos vemos luego Keyla.

-¡Sí!, gracias por venir hoy Marcy, a pesar de que apenas ayer saliste del hospital.

-Ya sabes que ni eso me detiene a la hora de rockear nena.

-Estás loca Marcy, pero bueno, las veré luego chicas.

-Nos vemos Keyla- respondimos ambas dirigiéndonos a nuestra casa.

El camino fue tranquilo, nos limitamos a ir en silencio y disfrutar de la noche.

Al llegar a la casa me quite las botas y me recosté en el sillón.

Bonnibel se acurruco al lado mío.

-¿Fue un día muy agitado, verdad Bonnie?

-Demasiado Marcy, por cierto, ¿Qué haremos mañana?

-No lo sé Bonnie, es mejor dejar que el día mismo sea el que nos diga que haremos en lugar de estar haciendo planes que al final de cuentas son aburridos y a veces no se cumplen.

-Mmm… pero a veces es bueno planificar las cosas, si una no tiene un plan o una guía no podrá organizarse ni saber qué hacer.

-Mmm… eres tan controladora Bonnie, pero bueno, en ese caso, ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?

-No lo sé Marcy- respondió mientras la abrazaba -Oh bueno, si… hay algo- dijo mientras escondía su cabeza en mis hombros.

-¿De qué se trata mi reina? Sus deseos son órdenes para esta lacaya- contesté jugando, sin embargo no pude evitar sentir como con esta frase el cuerpo de Bonnibel se tensaba.

-*Marcy… yo…yo… yo necesito ir a la construcción… aquella en la que quería construir mi reino y desactivar permanentemente a todos los robots…

-Está bien, Bonnie, mañana yo misma te acompañare a desactivar a esas cosas feas.

-Sí, gracias.

-Bonnie…

-Marcy, ¿No dijiste que te morías de sueño?

-Eh? Sí pero, técnicamente ya estoy muerta, además, las desveladas son mi especialidad ¿Por qué la pregunta bom-bom?

-Porque mañana te levantare temprano para ir a la construcción, así que es mejor que te vayas a dormir de una vez, porque no me hare responsable por mis métodos para levantarte mañana, eh?

-Mmmm… me pregunto de qué clase de métodos estás hablando Bonnie- dije insinuando los ojos.

-¡Marceline!- Grito sonrojada.

-Está bien, está bien, ya vámonos a dormir.

-Mmm… vete tú primero y de rato te alcanzo, la verdad, fue un día muy agitado y necesito darme un baño.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Dije coquetamente mientras me levantaba del sillón.

-¡Marceline!- Grito Bonnie mientras me empezaba a aventar los cojines que tenía al alrededor.

-¡Okey! Okey! ¡Te espero allá!- Le grite mientras me iba flotando rápidamente, esquivando todos los cojines que esta me arrojaba.

-¡Amo tu carácter de perro, Bonnie!

Dicho esto me atino con un cojín y después de mucho rato me dio una sonrisa sincera.

Y subí a mi habitación dispuesta a acostarme y me quede dormida, acompañando a Morfeo en su mundo mágico, hasta que de repente empecé a sentir frio y me levante a tomar una cobija.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Bonnibel no había cumplido su palabra y no estaba en la cama.

Mire el reloj.

3:00 pm.

-¿Dónde estará Bonnie a esta hora? – me pregunté.

Y dicho esto baje por las escaleras hasta la cocina y comencé a buscarla por toda la casa.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, hasta que escuche unos crujidos en el techo y cuando me dispuse a asomarme, en efecto, estaba la misma Bonnibel sentada en el techo, con una mirada nostálgica y perdida y cuando me acerqué mas para ver lo que estaba mirando con tanto anhelo sentí que mi cuerpo se congelo.

Me sentía como una desgraciada, como lo peor de lo peor, como la basura de la basura, como el ser más ruin del universo.

Pues ella estaba mirando en dirección a donde estaba construyendo su reino.

Sentí lo que Bonnie llamaría como un dulce egoísmo.

* * *

¡Y las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes mis queridos lectores! ¿Qué pasará mañana? ¿Marceline encarará a Bonnibel? ¿Está hará algo al respecto? ¿Habrá alguna aparición especial que complicará las cosas para nuestras protagonistas? ¿O por el contrario facilitará todo? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo hehehe.

Y bueno, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, prometo no tardarme un mes en actualizar el siguiente.

*Por cierto, este asterisco es como he mencionado anteriormente, para hacer referencia a algunas situaciones del comic 25 de Adventure Time, en este caso, el hecho de que Bonnibel tenía robots que la estaban ayudando a construir su reino.

Y pues, ya saben que si me dejan un review, por pequeñito que sea, me ayuda mucho a continuar rápido y a animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, me despido por ahora.

 _¡Que tenga un dulce día!_


End file.
